


Appropriate Thanks

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Appropriate Thanks

Title: Appropriate Thanks  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)**snape100** 's Challenge #289: The solar system: Saturn  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None that I am aware of.  
A/N: This is a follow up to my drabble set for last week's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s prompt, [No Longer Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1986879) and it'll make more sense if those are read first, although this one does stand alone.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Appropriate Thanks

~

“Returning to Romania was a great idea,” Harry breathed.

Severus shrugged. “Well, we renewed our acquaintance in Jupiter, so it only made sense to honeymoon in Saturn.” He looked relaxed, and Harry smiled.

“A private villa on the beach is more than I’d hoped for, though,” Harry said.

“Minerva made the arrangements.” Severus looked around. “She did a superb job,” he admitted. “We should thank her.”

Grinning, Harry swam over to Severus’ side of the infinity pool. “I’d rather thank you,” he purred. “If you hadn’t accepted my proposal, there’d be no honeymoon.”

Severus smirked. “You’ll think of a way.”

~


End file.
